


I Wish

by wholegrainloaf



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholegrainloaf/pseuds/wholegrainloaf
Summary: He has fallen hard. It may seem cliche, the gay guy pining over his very straight friend. God, what has Clay done?or,The one in which Tony is wrong about Clay’s sexuality





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I’m supposed to be working on Only You but I have too many ships and other authors don’t post quickly enough for me to read. Enjoy!  
> ~hailie

Tony Padilla was so screwed. He looked at the sleeping figure next to him, then sighed sadly. It really sucked that Clay was straight. He would make an amazing gay person. Looking at his pale face, he couldn’t help but appreciate its handsome features. His long eyelashes that fluttered with his every breath, his perfect nose, and his plump, pink lips. God, Tony thinks about those lips a lot, mainly how they would feel on his own. He really had to hold himself back from kissing those lips right now.

“What’re you looking at?” Clay mumbled sleepily. “Do I have something on my face?”

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts with a jolt. “Uh, no. I was just thinking.” He smiled weakly.

“You’re a really good friend, Tony,” Clay said. “You’ve always been there for me.”

“I always will,” Tony said with an easy smile.

Clay closed his eyes contently, and muttered something so quietly Tony could barely hear it, but it was very clear.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony tensed, and his face flushed a deep color.

“I love you, too.” He said.

Too bad Clay only meant it in a friendly way.

@%@%@%@%@%

Tony woke up that morning to an empty space beside him, which left him feeling a bit cold. Clay was a flame to him, giving him physical and emotional warmth. However, he heard the shower water running and figured Clay was there. He lay back down, rolling onto Clay’s side of the bed. He lay on his pillow, taking in the oh-so-wonderful scent of him. He lay there a while, until he suddenly heard the door bang open.

“Holy shit, you scared me!” Tony exclaimed as Clay walked into the room, starting to laugh.

“I didn’t know it was possible to scare the mighty and fearless Tony Padilla.” Clay said with a smirk.

Clay was wearing only a towel around his waist, water droplets dripping down his face and abdomen, and Tony could not take his eyes off of him, especially with that adorable smirk on his face. 

“You better wipe that look off your face before I pumch it off.” Tony joked

Clay began to laugh harder, sitting next to Tony on his bed and putting a hand on his shoulder. Electricity crackled from where Clay touched Tony throughout the shorter ones entire body, leaving goosebumps it its wake.

“Oh, shit, are you cold? Here, put this on you.” Clay said as he handed Tony a thick blanket from underneath his bed.

Wow, Clay was always so thoughtful. Just another reason to add to the 13 Reasons Why Tony Loves You list. No, too soon. 

“Thanks, but maybe you should put some clothes on. Sitting with a gay guy while you’re in just a towel may not give your parents a very good idea of what they’re witnessing if they walk in.” Tony said with humor in his voice.

Clay blushed a fierce red and went to grab some clothes out of his drawer, bending over and exposing his nice ass. Tony nearly drooled at the sight, trying to force the overly explicit thoughts from ravaging his brain.

“Uh, Clay,” Tony said dryly. “Pull your towel down.”

Clay flushed an even more intense shade of crimsen, and pulled his towel down, now only leaving his milky legs for Tony to marvel at.

“Could you just look away?” Clay said, holding his clothing up for Tony to see.

“Oh, yeah, um,” Tony rolled onto his side, facing the wall. “There.”

The sound of a dropped towel and hastily put on clothing reverberated around the room, leaving Tony with a hard to contain urge to turn around and gaze at his friend again.

“It’s all clear,” Clay joked, then lay down next to Tony. “Oh, about last night...” Clay said lowly. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with the ‘I love you’ thing, it’s just that you’ve been so good to me and we’ve gotten so close as friends and I’m starting to feel a bit more than just friendship towards you. Hell, a lot more than friendship. Sorry, that’s a lot. It’s just I was starting to think with the way that you look at me lately and act around me I thought you might feel the same way-“

“Clay,” Tony cut him off. “Stop rambling. I feel more than just friendship towards you too.”

Clay must’ve gotten a surge of confidence from that, because he leaned down and caught Tonys lips in a hard, fierce, passionate kiss. In that moment, the tapes didn’t exist, Bryce the fucking rapist didn’t exist, nothing existed. Nothing but Tony and Clay, and the fact that they loved each other.


End file.
